Carried by the Rogue
by Twilight-girl-5
Summary: After being banished from knighthood and Trebond, Alanna looks for support in the only other place that she knows. What comes after is more diffucult then knighthood could ever be. No longer on HOLD
1. Authors Note

**_Authors Note: A Note Before the Story_**

Well, I was going to put this at the beginning of my story, but I realized it was going to end up being too long so I just decided that I would put the notice here! I am posting the first chapter right after this, so no worries about that.

This story is going to be an 'Alanna goes to the Rogue' story instead of becoming a knight but I **_swear_** it will have a different idea then most. the only one I will tell you is that she is NOT going to get together with Jonathan. So if that is what you are looking for, you should probably leave unless you are open to different ideas too.

If you have written a story like this before, I swear I am going to make mine different then any **_I've_** ever read although I suppose some things will be similar, obviously. I am only saying this because I know how angry people can get. Well anyways, off the subject of angry people. Please read and review if you have read this story...it means alot and it will keep me writing - even if the comment is a flame. Although flames are pretty damn pointless, but that's OK it amuses some people.

Well, now that this is finally over, all I have to say is that **_all characters and settings you may recognize belong to Tamora Pierce._**

Fire of the Elements


	2. Revealed

**_Revealed_**

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns everything you recognize.

A sudden rap on Sir Myles' class ceased the class-wide debate for a moment. A small, frightened looking boy stood at the doorstep...clearly one of the Duke's messanger boys. Looking toward the timid boy, Sir Myles waved a hand to inform the boy that he was welcome to speak.

"D-Duke Gareth would have permission to see Page Alan of Trebond by his desk at this moment." The boy spoke almost completely smoothly, although it was obvious by his looks that he was quite nervous.

Myles gave the red haired, lavender eyed lad a look, giving him permission to leave the classroom.

Alan of Trebond, actually Alanna of Trebond, reluctantly exited the classroom. As whenever she was called to the Duke's office, a feeling of nervousness swept over her body? After three years of Alanna of Trebond acting as Alan of Trebond, had her secret been found? Fears thrashing throughm her brain, Alanna silently followed the Messanger back to Duke Gareth's office. He allowed her inside, then fled.

The first sight that Alanna noticed as she entered the room were Duke Gareth's cold, stormy eyes. In a frantic, Alanna attempted to recall anything that she had done to set the Duke off, but could think of nothing.

"Duke Gareth." Alanna spoke in her false male voice, bowing in a man's fashion that had been well taught to her.

"Alan of Tebond. Please sit." With a notion with his hand, Alanna sat on a well made chair, nervously eyeing Duke Gareth. He did not wait to speak to her, but began right away.

"I suppose that you remember the letter to your brother that your father mistakenably wrote a couple moons ago." With a swift nod from Alanna, the Duke continued.

"Well, against your wishes, I wrote back to him, explaining that he had written to the wrong child. Once again he wrote back, insisting that I was mistaken. Because of earlier...feuds if you may call them... with your father, I had determined myself to prove him wrong. So once again I sent a letter, this time cursing him for failing to remember his two sons. Once again he wrote back, saying that he had not two sons, but a daughter and a son...Alanna and Thom of Trebond."

Alanna took a gulp of air, disbelieving what was happening to her. Why? And how? She could feel sweat tickiling down her red face.

"After a few more letter, everything was cleared. But I must ask you, Alan of Trebond, are you actually Alanna of Trebond?"

The question acted as a dagger, piercing through her skin and to her heart. By the notion, Alanna could tell that Duke Gareth was using a Truth Spell. She tried to free herself with her Gift, but could not. Weakly, she muttered, "Yes. I am Alanna of Trebond."

Duke Gareth let go of his magic, a disheartened frown on his lips. "Then I must ask you...Alanna...why?"

Alanna sighed and struggled back tears. This was the end. "I wished to be a knight. I did not want to go to a Girl's school. And Thom would be a terrible knight...he only wishes to use his Gift."

"And when were you going to tell us of this?"

"When I became a Knight." Finished Alanna softly, her voice piercing her skin. Why?

Duke Gareth sighed, wishing that he was not the one to force this upon Alanna. He...no she, would have been a great knight. But he had duties, and he could not rid of them for a young girl. For maybe he was doing her a favour, ridding of her before the truth of Knighthood became too much.

"I fear to say, Alan...na of Trebond, that you are going to have to be dismissed from court. I am sorry, but duty counts. And already you have broken law." With a wave of dismissal, Alanna stood and left the room, feeling empty and broken.

"I do not care of your excuses, girl! You have betrayed the Court, the Palace, and your family! There is no excuse for the wrong you have done!" Lord Alan of Trebond's voice was loud and high, sending shivers down Alanna's spine.

"But father I..." Alanna sputtered, attempting to speak and hold back all the emotion that she had carried back from Corus.

"I am not father of a liar, traitor of a girl. I know it was your idea, this whole mess, for your brother has not the mind to think of something of the sort! It is too late to pull him away from his wicked sorcery. Girl...go. I do not wish to see you again. Leave Trebond by evening."

Alanna cast her purple eyes to her father in bewilderment. Banished? For...life?

"GO!" Lord Alan roared, his throat tightening. In a hurry, Alanna dashed from the room, hurrying to her own rooms, where Coram had already prepared a bag of clothing and other necessities.

"I am deeply sorry, Lady Alanna. I know you would have made a well Knight." The elderly man reached out to hug the shocked thirteen year old girl, holding her shaking body.

"Coram...what shall happen to you?" Alanna whispered softly, sucking in streams of tears.

The middle aged knight smiled wearily and replied,"I suppose I shall move to Corus permantly... although it will take persuasion to allow myself into the eyes of the King."

Alanna gulped deeply, realizing she had ruined Coram's career and life, and reached out to hug her guardian. He held her tight and then let her go. "Be safe, Alanna. I would come with you, but I suppose your father will keep me here for awhile...so that I may not follow you."

Alanna smiled to the man and responded, "The gods with you."

"And also with you." With Coram's words, Alanna vanished from sight of Trebond. The bag she carried felt heavy and dead in her arms. A cool night breeze forced its way through Alanna's skin. As a last resort, she used her small Gift to create a warm aroma around herself. She continued on in the night, stopping not to sleep, eat, nor rest. The road was luckily familiar to her, as she had travelled it two times before.

It was a day and a hald's length before she reached the city of Corus. The palace loomed afront of her, the marketplace to her left. With a heavy sigh, Alanna made her way through the marketplace, until she reached the Dancing Dove. She knocked cautiously at the door, and as expected, Lightfingers answered.

"Alanna! What are you doing here?" Questioned the thief, straling her into the Dancing Dove. Realizing she was not up to repeating her story, Alanna questioned for George. In a moment, her greatest friend turned up, face sullen.

"Alanna...what?"


	3. One of the Rogue

One of the Rogue

_Authors Note: Thankyou for all the reviews! For AgiVega and Reedhare: "Carried by the Rogue" IS an Alanna/George fic...I can not STAND Alanna/Jonathan pairings. They may become friends, but nothing more then that. Well, please keep the reviews coming! They inspire me to write._

_Fire of the Elements_

**Two Years Later**

"Do you know the way to the west marketplace?" Asked a young noble, long blond hair hanging afront of his thin, pale face. The violet eyed girl eyed the noble suspiciously. She had never seen him before at the palace, and figured immediately that he was from out of the country, or to the far side, at least.

_The easiest prey._ Thought the violet eyed girl as she eyed the noble over. _Stupid and ignorant._

"To the west of the Park. I can lead you, if you would like." Without an answer, the girl lead her mare Moonlight towards the Park. Noticing the noble following, not at all cautious, the girl's violet eyes shone a light purple. _Not much longer_.

"Attack! Sir...stop!" Screamed the girl, adding a worried touch to her voice. Usually she waited a while longer before tricking her prey, but this noble looked ignorant enough, and she had other jobs to do. Obviously not listening to her instructions, the noble turned, his eyes stalking the area around him. In a flash, the girl grabbed the purse and turned Moonlight to a gallop. When the noble turned only a few seconds later, purse and girl were gone.

"Alanna!" The familiar voice pierced the Dancing Dove, causing the violet eyed girl to turn from her conversation with Lightfingers, another thief of the Rogue. Nearby stood George, King of the Rogue. Even before Alanna had entered the Rogue, she had been friends with George. He was seven years older then her own fifteen years. Handsome enough for a man who was not noble, George was the greatest thief in years.

"What." Hollered Alanna back, content to scream when she wished to. She brushed a piece of shoulder length red hair from her eyes.

"Gary and Johnny are here." George's voice was cautious, knowing how Alanna did not enjoy reminders from her past. He scanned her violet eyes, searching for an answer, although he was almost positive what shw would say.

Alanna gazed thoughtfully at George. Then she answered," Sure. I have not seen them for a long time."Seeing George's shocked look, Alanna added,"Also, I doubt they will recognize me. I have grown longer hair, I am taller, and I am no longer dressing as a boy." Alanna did not add that she thought her eyes had turned even more violet then before...a few years ago they had been a light pruple.

George smiled down at her, "If that is what you choose. I am sure they will not recognize you." George turned to walk to the other room where Gary and Jonathan were waiting.

"Johnny...Gary. This is a new recuit to the Rogue...Alanna." George did not add how long - two years - Alanna had been with the Rogue.

Standing up, Jonathan and Gary each shook Alanna's hand. She smiled back, making sure to use her 'girl smile' instead of her old 'boyish smile'. Jonathan and Gary were just as she remembered them. Jon seemed to have grown an inch or two taller. She figured that they would both be last-year Squires by now. She wondered how Raoul and Alex were, but dared not to ask.

"So...are you two Squires?" Questioned Alanna, doing her greatest 'un-Alan' like presentation.

"Yes. Last year." Replied Gary politely. He seemed almost nervous, as if he did not wish to speak vulgar in front of a lady. Seeing this, George interrupted.

"Alanna here is one of the best of the Rogue. She has stolen as much as any other Rogue has in their lifetime in this little while that she has lived as a Rogue. Except me, of course." Added George slyly. His remark seemed to change Gary and Jon's attitude, and soon they were all talking as they once had when Alanna had still been a page.

Coversation passed, leaving Alanna's earilier identity hidden perfectly. After a few hours, Jon regretfully informed Gary that they had to leave. After quick good-byes, Alanna turned back to George.

"Does Raoul ever come?" Questioned Alanna, remembering another earlier friend of hers.

"Sometimes. Not too often though." Replied George. Then he grinned, a grin that could always turn Alanna's frown to a smile.

"They really missed you. Well, Alan of Trebond to be exact. But for a year all they ever spoke of was the "Page that Left." Apparently Duke Gareth informed them that your father called you back to take after him. They all seemed to believe it."

Alanna looked up at George. She was glad he had finally told her this - for two years she had been protesting against knowledge of her old friends. "Thanks for telling me George, but I would never go back, you know. I love being at the Rogue. I love _being_ a Rogue. I would never go back to the Palace." With this, Alanna hugged George and stalked away from the Dancing Dove to her rooms.

Sighing, Alanna dropped herself to her mattress. It had been great to see Gary and Jon again, but the meeting had showed Alanna how much she loved the Rogue. All she hoped was that Jon and Gary never recognized her. After all, eventually they would have to put two and two together and...

Alanna coughed, spitting on the ground. The answer was clear. She had to limit her visits with Gary and Jon, however hard. She had lasted two years, after all. And she did not want any nobles in her life. Ever since her banishment from Trebond and Corus, Alanna had felt hard feelings towards nobles. Not even her brother, Thom, had kept in contact with her... and surely if he really wanted to see her he would write to George. After all, he was the most likely one she would run to for help! Her father had died just four months ago; information that George had received from his many and unknown spies. Nobody had even called for her, although Alanna suspected that Lord Alan had erased her name from the Will, Trebond files, and other files that Alanna had never been taught.

Yet, for all the trouble that pretending to be a boy had caused Alanna, she was glad, although only deep inside, that she had done what she did instead of going to develop more Sorcery. She never would have met George, or her other friends from the Rogue.

_Because they are who really matter._ Thought Alanna, bringing a brush through her red hair. If she was ever forced to never see George again, she would surely feel unwhole. George was the reason of her good nature, her ability to get over her Banishment as well as she ever could, and another strange feeling that she had never felt before.

Feeling sleep creep up behind her, Alanna allowed it to take over. However much she tried to forget, the Banishment had been good, in a small way, yet bad in an emotional way.

_Maybe I should have waited before seeing them again._ Was Alanna's last thought before she drifted into sleep.


	4. Off Guard

Off Guard

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! I also realized that I had 'Anonymous Reviews' disabled so I have enabled it... sorry for any inconveniance. I also realize that I haven't been giving George his accent, so I will try to fit it in.

Also, I am starting a new story, called **Living Between the Lines**. It is basically about a girl named Sierra, who finds out that she has been adopted, and her mother is...read it to find out! Don't worry, I will not stop writing **Carried by the Rogue** because I love this story. Please R&R - every time I get another review I start updating.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tamora Pierce does. Now allow me to run away and cry that I didn't invent such great characters.

Fire of the Elements

The news spread rapidly through Corus, the marketplace, and more sepcifically the Rogue. Tears, shock, and a few undercover smirks were hidden under serious faces. It was news that had not been expected for years, if ever at all. Local people wondered what would be done by the Rogue, the nobles wondered how they would accomplish their task, and the Rogue for pondering what actions to take.

It was happening. The noble's of Corus were officially going to attempt to "wipe the Rogue from Corus."

Of course, the King and his men had absoltely no idea how to get past the Rogue. It was known to all how excellent their fighting abilities were. Truth be told, the King had not even wished to overthrow the Rogue until Lord Provost argued, bringing in angr people and petitions. So the King had been forced into allowing his peaceful trade to fall to the ground heavily, leaving marks in many hearts.

George himself was stressed, not because he was surprised - although he was in a large shock - but because he was unsure that he had enough men to overthrow the King's Own. After almost a week of thought, he realized that the only action that he could prevail would be to keep the Rogue inside the Dancing Dove and other protective areas, preparing them to fight if a whole arm of the Own came wandering in for battle. Day by day, George, Alare - the most accomplished fighter of the Rogue - and Alanna, with her old palace experience, taught the older, middle aged, and even children to use weapons as self-defence.

It was obvious that Lord Provost found out what the Rogue had accomplished, for it was heard that he had called a halt to the attack to train more. So by day Lord Provost would train the King's Own, and by day and night George would train the Rogue.

It was on one such day when George and Alanna were teaching a few twelve year olds to use a light sword that a war hollar erupted from outside the Dancing Dove. Preparing for the worst, Alanna and George secured the daggers lined around their clothing and hurried to where the protests were.

Men and women rogue alike were circled around what seemed like two noble men in the back alley. Instantly realizing who the two nobles were, George pushed threw the crowd of angry and frightened Rogue, Alanna following dutifully behind George, wishing she was not in such a position.As they reached the center of the circle, Gary and Jon stood, seeming strange without their horses, obviously seeking George throughout the crowd. When they caught his sight, they waved helplessly. Sighing regretfully, George headed towards the two nobles.

"What are ya doin' here, Johnny an' Gary?" Questioned George, pulling an angry Rogue from the young men.

"We came to visit. It has been diffucult lately." Answered Jon as Gary brushed dirt off his tattered clothes.

George shook his head, questioning their stupidity. "Are ya insane? Their is war going abou'! 'Til things are cleared out, you are going to have to be stayin' away from here. Me Rogue here ain't going to give up a fight, and wha' would your Lord Provost do if you was caught?"

Gary and Jon looked at each other, faces burning as they realized their stupidity. "Sorry George. Didn't realize it was to be so bad for you.?"

"Well, it is not too bad, but keepin' yourself away would help." Quietly, George then whispered, "An' besides, people here are frighten'd. I do no' wish them worry and such."

Gary and Jon smiled and nodded in Alanna's direction. George then ordered the circle of devoted Rogue to allow Jon and Gary out. As they left, Alanna felt a strange stiffening in her chest. Why did she feel so strange?

"They're plain stupid, I tell ya!" Exclaimed George, pulling Alanna back into the interior of the Dancing Dove. She smiled, allowing a small laugh to escape her from her lips.

"What's wrong Alanna?" Questioned George, seeing Alanna's inpossiable straight face.

"Nothing...it's just..."

"You miss the court, don't ya." George's voice was soft, sneeking the truth out of Alanna.

"Maybe I do..." Alanna could not believe she was admitting this to anybody.

"Com'n Alanna, ya can talk to me, can't ya?"

Alanna sighed, realizing how much she needed to get everything out of her system. "It's just that... well, I miss Trebond, however much I hated it there, and Thom - I really miss him and he has not even attempted to find me through his Gift, and I'm not strong enough to find him through his Gift. And then I wonder what could have happened if I had become a Knight - although I love it here and I love you and everybody else but... I sometimes wonder..."

"If you made the right choice?" Answered George, finishing Alanna's blurted sentence.

Alanna nodded softly. "Yes. And I really miss the fun we used to have - Gary, Jon, Raoul, Alex, and I. I just wonder how things would have turned out...what events would have changed, and such."

Alanna looked up into George's eyes, which were gazing intently into her own. And suddenly, almost two quick to noticed, he kissed her softly.

"You made the right decision, Alanna."

A/N: Yes, I know it is short, but the next chapter should come soon. I know this is going to be an A/G fic but I was thinking I should have a small romance with another character, you know, just some fluff. OK, I am thinking either A/Gary (I know, strange), A/OC, or either nobody at all. Please review and give me your decision... A/J will only be possible is it is the only pair voted for.

Fire of the Elements


	5. Kalli

Kalli

Authors Note: Thanks again for all the reviews! I am posting this one a little early because...well...I am bored to hell. But anyways, please keep voting who you want Alanna to have some fluff with...although ONLY light fluff. The story is A/G all the way. Please keep reviewing...I love to hear your concerns or likes or whatever you have to stay. R&R

Fire of the Elements

Disclaimer: I do not own Alanna, George, or any Tortallan people or settings that you may even remotely recognize from the original SOTL books. I do own Kalli though.

The following two weeks for uneventful; or at least nothing occured that would drastically change the Rogue. During the day, Alanna and George continued to show the Rogue war techniques, and by night the Rogue enjoyed their time, taking turns at Watch. Alanna nor George mentioned the happenings of the day when Jon and Gary had foolishly ridden over a few weeks before. Life continued as it had since the King had originally sentenced the attack, and no other attacks had ridden themselves over. Everything was fine, until sometime in mid-june.

Alanna's violet eyes shone brightly, the feeling of her catch poking through the material of her clothes and leaving a small indent in her skin. Alanna moved the cursed parchment, wondering what George would be able to do with the magic that had been reinforced inside the parchment to hide the meanings. A petite jingle of gold coins sounded inside the same pocket. Alanna wondered briefly what the King and Lord Provost would think when their messanger boy came back empty handed.

_Trusting a mere boy with importance._ Thought Alanna impatiently as she trudged carefully down an empty alley, although voices flooded from surrounding alleys.

_Crack._

Alanna twirled around, resting her eyes on the side wall where she had heard the crunching of a leaf, or the snapping of a stick? What had it been? Waving the small unimportance from her mind, Alanna allowed her eyes to travel through the unseeing darkness, where a figure was beginning to appear in her eye-sight. Moving quickly without movement, Alanna slid herself towards the figure. Once a foot away, wondering whether to pounce or silently move towards the figure, the shadow slid out of the shadow, standing face to face with Alanna.

What the shadows had held was not a noble, drunk, or threatening man, but a girl - looking to be about fourteen or fifteen - glaring straight into Alanna's pressing violet eyes. She was three or four inches shorter then Alanna, with long brown/brown hair that slipped messily from a tie that held the hair to the low back of her head. She had a thin face, with dark eyes, almost black to Alanna's notice. She wore a pair of men's breeches and an un-dyed wool tunic. A single golden ear-drop was placed on each ear.

"Who are you?" Questioned Alanna, her voice straight and unreadable. If the girl answered without a proper title, then she was not worth robbing, or wasting time on for any manner.

"Who are you?" Replied the girl solemnly, as if every day a violet-eyed girl asked who she was and every day she replied in mimick.

Alanna sighed, ready to leave (the girl was of obvious no importance) when a small pang of intrigue interrupted her. Out of plain and foolish curoisity, Alanna stood her ground and replied "Alanna of the Rogue. Now tell me who you are."

"Kalli. Just Kalli." Replied the girl, her voice and expression unreadable.

"What are you doing in the alleys?" Questioned Alanna, her curiosity dashing away from her.

"Living. Is that okay?" Questioned Kalli sarcastically, rubbing what appeared to be a swollen eye.

Ignoring Kalli's sarcasm, Alanna continued, "Really? You live in the alley?" In her mind, Alanna continued Why haven't I seen you before?

"Sure. At times." Answered the girl, rubbing her eye harder then before. As she removed a dirty hand, Alanna could see an infection rising inside with her Gift.

"What's wrong with your eye?" Questioned Alanna, praying the girl would give her a proper answer.

"Nothing." Replied Kalli blankly.

"Look...Kalli I have a bit of the Gift, and I can see that your eye is seriously infected. Please come to Dancing Dove just so that I can fix the infection." Kalli gave Alanna a strange look, while Alanna glared back. She was not going to let the girl run off.

As if she knew that Alanna was not one to cross, Kalli sighed and muttered what sounded like and 'OK.' Turning to leave, after making sure that Kalli would follow, Alanna lead the girl to the Dancing Dove, curious at the girl and her prospects.

Alanna allowed her magic to flow into Kalli's infection, and slowly began to pull it from the girl's dark eyes. As the black cloud resisted for the final time, Alanna pulled it out and brought her breathing to a halt. Behind her, George stood silently, concern covering his face. Realizing he was still there, Alanna turned and flashed him a quick smile.

"Well...I suppose I can wake her up now." Digging through her Gift, Alanna used her magic to awake Kalli. As the girl stirred, Alanna again wondered why she had not seen her before.

"What? Where am I?" Kalli's voice was choked up, either by tears or by strain Alanna was not sure of.

"Back room of the Dancing Dove. George and I just saved your life." Answered Alanna, knowing that all George had done was comfort her and tell her she could make it. But still...the support was wonderful.

"Oh. Where's Zlak?" Questioned Kalli slowly.

"Zlak?" Questioned George, giving Kalli a strange look.

"Zlak...if he comes, I am not here." As Kalli whispered these words, she fell into a deep sleep.

"What was that all about?" Asked George as he and Alanna sat themselves in a corner of the Dancing Dove, each drinking a goblet of wine.

"I have no idea. She says she comes from the alley...the north-east one that I always take, but I have never seen her before. She looks strange too...I think we should urge her to stay at the Dancing Dove, George." Replied Alanna, taking a sip of the strange-tasting wine.

"OK. That sounds well enough. But if you proves danger..."

"Don't worry George, if anything suspicious happens, I'll be right at the case!"

George smiled at Alanna and left at the call of a pair of fighting Rogue.

It was not until she was settled into bed that Alanna remembered the parchment in her pocket.

Authors Note: So...how was it? Sort of a cliffy...but not a huge one. I hate writing cliffhangers. Anyhow, the next chapter will come as soon as I have five reviews...so keep them coming! Also, don't forget to vote who you want the fluff to be between with Alanna!

Fire of the Elements


	6. Untitled

_**Untitled**_

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all settings and characters (well, most of them.) I own the plot and Kalli.

Authors Note: Omg I am soooo sorry for not updating! I was about to delete this story but I didn't, and then I re-read the Song of the Lioness quartet, and I have inspiration! Please forgive me - if anybody is still checking this story. Well, if you are, read and review!

Fire of the Elements

**00o0o0o0o0o0o**

In no shorter then two days, Kalli found herself out of bed and wandering throughout the Dancing Dove, creating talk with the thieves and the murderers. Alanna watched Kalli at all times, taking in her ability to make friends with the thieves, and yet stay secretive the whole time. Alanna was reminded of the couple of years that she had disguised herself as a boy, and wondered what this girl had to hide.

The day after Kalli had arrived and been cured, Alanna gave the parchment to George in full trust to figure out what was inside. For two days George would speak to nobody, see nobody, or leave his rooms. Worried, Alanna found herself teaching the Rogue how to fall properly, one of her first lessons as a page. In time, the day that Kalli awoke, George left his room, eyes red, muttering at how the parchment could not be opened. Taking it from him, Alanna sent George to the bathes and then to his rooms for a rest, while Alanna hid the parchment in her own rooms.

It was about a week after Kalli awoke that George and Alanna cornered the girl and lead her to George's conferance room. Seated, the girl, who gazed at George and Alanna with knowing eyes questioned, "You are wondering who I am."

Alanna nodded, not surprised that Kalli had make the 'discovery.'

"If you would tell us, we could let you stay with us - I understand you have befriended some of the thieves. Do not lie - my Sight allows me to tell if you are." Concluded George to Alanna's nod.

Kalli nodded in understandment and in ease, which bothered Alanna deeply, replied," I am Kalli...just Kalli. My father was a drunk and I was a mistake. My mother attempted to care for me, but she was murdered five years back, when I was nine. Because I used to live in Leanr, I spent quite a few years wandering until I found Corus. Then I stayed in the shadows for about a year. Maybe more."

Alanna waited for Kalli too continue and when she did not, sighed. The girl had obviously been through alot, but there was still a question that had great need to be answered.

"Who is Zlak?"

Kalli's face whitened and she glared at Alanna for what seemed like an eternity before answering, "Zlak? Who's Zlak?"

"The man you mentioned while I was healing you. The one you were frightened of." Alanna did not know if Kalli was actually frightened of this man, but the reaction that her face gave away told her that she had estimated correctly.

"He really doesn't matter. Please do not make me talk abotu him!" Cried Kalli, tears stinging the corner of her brown eyes. For a time, she looked not fourteen but ten or eleven, and Alanna was reminded at what had occured when she had been forced to reveal her secret.

"Kalli, all we need to know is, is this Zlak danger to the Rogue?" George's voice was calm and understanding.

Kalli shook her head, tears beginning to stop their flowing. "He won't come here."

"Then you may leave." Replied Alanna quickly, watching the girl run out of the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Do you think that Jon and Gary will visit any time soon?" Questioned Alanna wearily as she swung her sword in an empty room, except for George who she was duelling.

"I believe not. At least not unless this war lets out. Why?" Questipmed George, blocking Alanna's shot although it had not come close to hitting him. It was obvious that she was distracted.

"I've been thinking what would have happened if I had not been...found out. Would I be fighting you?"

"Of course you would be. Although I doubt you'd be able to fight well - you are too loyal." Replied George, not letting Alanna know how strange he thought it was for her to ask this question.

"I don't know...I'm not making sense. I'm being stupid. You know what George?" Said Alanna, dropping her sword to the floor.

"What?"

"I want a drink. I need a drink." Alanna's voice was loud and rebellious.

"So you can be more stupider?" Asked George, knowing how Alanna hated drinking.

"I don't need to be drunk! I just want to let go of all responsibility and worries and other pig dung for ONE night!"

George could easily witness the stress in Alanna's violet eyes and replied, "Are you sure?"

"George - I have too much on my mind. It want to be a Rogue!"

George smiled heartily, glad to see Alanna as wild as she had once been as a page.

"Al'righty. Let's me go get drunk and you get...happy!"

Alanna smiled, deciding not to fix George's grammar, and headed down to the bar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Authors Note: I know it was a short chapter but I need to get a chapter out NOW! I'll try to update soon, but it IS summer and I have a life. Well, please read and review. And give my IDEAS!

Fire of the Elements


End file.
